Dawn Breaker Squad (D.B.S)
Story For four years the plague has raged on all over the world, the walking dead out-numbered the human race slowly devouring them all. Those that were left, uninfected slowly began finding each other forming a small, nomadic community that fought for survival…for life. First it started with wolfshadow24…he brought everyone together…called us a clan…called us the Death Bringing Squad…and we brought death. We killed all the infected that came our way, the goal being to make the human race the dominate species again, but one night changed it all. In the midst of a search party for one of the members that took a wrong turn wolfshadow24 didn’t come back…all we heard was his scream. His disappearance tore the clan apart and we lost hope for living…but a new member rose to the occasion and his name was Fairview Guardian. He reestablished the clan under a new name the Dawn Breaker Squad and it truly was the break of a new dawn. Instead of bringing death, he brought hope to our clan. Things were starting to look up, especially when we settled and gave up our nomadic ways for the city of Fairview (named after him in thanks to his clan revival)…but tragedy struck again. We came in contact with another clan and when they passed through the city, he was kidnapped and taken hostage leaving the clan under the care of GuitarGoddess…where the story continues to write itself. About the clan Dawn Breaker Squad (a.k.a. DBS) is a resurrected clan. We were formerly known as Death Bringing Squad, and were under the leadership of the Fearless Leader, wolfshadow24 But one night, wolfshadow went off on a loot run... that was back in August of 2011... He hasn't returned... In his memory, I have taken his role as leader of DBS, renamed it so that on the chance he returns, he may restore leadership to the Death Bringers Really. We're a fun clan, where every member has a say in the clan. The more you participate in the clan, the more likely you are to rise in ranks. Every rank has a purpose, and every member has power. We love to chat in the CB (Citizen Band radio), we are forum junkies from time to time, and we are a general no-stress clan. Hope you enjoy it here! Clan Roster Clan leader: *GuitarGoddess Fearless Follower: *hells kitchen DBS High Council: *Indigoose Trailist *perryotw DBS Task Force Weapons Specialist: *Chyro Chyro Public Relations Specialist: *BLAZE BLAZE 511 Events Specialist: *Vince Vince mortuis DBS Council: *Yo momu *THECLEANKINGS *coomes DBS Squad Leaders Alpha Squad (Grooters): *Omni Bravo Squad (Looters): *fastjules Charlie Squad (Grinders): *Fairview Guardian DBS Elites: DBS Veterans: *MUfan12 *xXDeadPoolXx *SantaNClawS *MrPwnster *Blood Red Sandman DBS Associates: *AlwayzL3git DBS Newcomers: *Everlast *Sinash *Master of trollz *uMadBrah *KYNETH14 *096matty *xXHELLBOYXx *codyjackson *Kiro12345 *Dew Poop *Marginalized Aristocracy DBS Pet Monkey: *rethan Rules #No lying, cheating, or stealing from other members. #Veteran members vote on new applicants, Elite members vote on which applicants get promoted to trainee or associate after a week, and council members vote on who gets promoted to the veteran and elite position. #Only high council or above can decide to kick out a member after their application has been accepted. #Applicants that meet the requirements are usually accepted initially... Stay active, and you will get promoted! #All members are not required to use a clan SIG, but we would love it if you did! #Each week, you are eligible for promotion #Clan members gain access to the armory at the associate rank #You must be at least level 25 to apply, and that's not hard to do . Application * 1- Username, nickname, and age * 2- Are you a part of another clan? * 3- How often will you post? * 4- How often will you play? * 5- Do you have Skype? * 6- What can you offer to the clan? * 7- What can we do for you? * 8- What brings you to DBS? Post all applications on the clan forum Ranks *'DBS Pet Monkey'-' (rank given to a lucky non-clan member for the sake of trolling)' *'DBS Newcomer-' (entrance rank) *'DBS Associate-' (fully fledged member- you may vote on new applicants now) *'DBS Veteran' *'DBS Elites-' (trusted member of the clan) *'DBS Squad Leaders-' There are three squad leaders appointed. One leads a Grooting Squad, one leads a Looting Squad, and the other a Grinding Squad. Squads are named and managed by the Squad leaders in order to complete clan events and missions issued by the clan leader. Clan leaders must be voted into power and cannot carry orders without permission of DBS High Council or higher. *'DBS Council Members'- Council members (a 10 man governing body that assists with event coordination, armory distribution, and promotion suggestions) *'DBS Task Force'-'' ''A three member task force made of three specialists that are experts in the fields of weaponry, public relations, and clan events. The Weapons Specialist is in charge of armory, loaning and ensuring the return of items, and merching to make the clan money. The Public relations Specialist manages recruiting CB chat rooms, the clan Wiki page, and any other tasks to this nature. The Events Specialist makes up the missions and events for the clan and must be approved by the Clan Leader and High Council before the orders and events are issued. *'DBS High Council Members'- a 3 member elite group that determines member rank and promotions, as well as clan events and updates) *'DBS Fearless Follower'- if the current leader (Fairview Guardian) is unable to lead the clan, the fearless follower takes control until he returns Friends & Foes *4- ZEM *3- POT *2- Warsword *1- The Banished *1- DELTA *1- Angelic Dragons *1- Fairview Spartans *1- Katipuneros *0- The Vikings There are multiple Friend/Foe levels with other clans *4- Brother and Sister Clans = These clans have been with us long enough to be trusted forever *3- Trusted Ally = Will support them in war, whether it be in supplies or side by side fighting; will aid them in times of trouble; we coordinate events together frequently *2- Defensive Pact = Will support them in a war only if war was declared on them (Goes for us as well, if we declare war, we cannot expect them to support us); Partners in events *1 - Just friends = Any wars this clan has do not affect us, but we are on good relations with them *0 - Neutral Clan = Members' secondary clans with no affiliation, clans with a mutual peace agreement *-1 - Unfriendly Clans = Clans that do not associate well with us *-2 - Threatening Clans = Clans that pose a threat to us *-3 - Enemy Clans = Any association with them is liable to begin a war, stay away from these clans *-4 - Black List = Clans we are at war with